Apenas um Beijo
by Lithos de Lion
Summary: Até que ponto vai o sentimento de melhores amigos? Shindo e Hiro. Desafio da June Briefs!


**Apenas**** um ****Beijo**

****

(By Lithos of Lion)

Era um sonho. Um sonho gostoso de se traçar, de se planejar e tinham esperanças. As mais doces esperanças de que um dia ele se concretizasse.

Assim pensavam, dois rapazes do colegial, apaixonados por música e sonhando trilhar os mesmos passos que o Nitle Grasper. Era isso que dava força para que continuassem persistindo, tocando em bailes noturnos, em festinhas da escola, na rua... Qualquer lugar era bom para mostrar que eles tinham talento, para mostrarem que tinham sim grandes chances.

Shindo Suuichi dedicava todo o seu tempo para melhorar o seu vocal, treinando dia e noite para alcançar o seu ídolo Sakuma Ryuiichi. Queria ser igual a ele em tudo, na maneira de falar, de vestir e tudo o que o ídolo lançava de novo, ele procurava conseguir. Era apaixonado pelo vocalista...

Nakano Hiroshi, andava para qualquer lado que fosse com o violão em suas costas. Buscando sempre criar novas melodias, treinava dia e noite a ponto de decorar todos os acordes e solos de suas músicas. Cada nota, cada som, cada efeito, ele procurava conhecer cada um em sua profundidade, aperfeiçoando-os, lançando aos sons um novo estilo e uma nova forma. Era assim que Hiro fazia a sua música, sempre dando vazão aos seus sentimentos, ele era seu instrumento e o seu instrumento continha sua alma.

Ambos, Shindo e Hiro, eram inseparáveis, passavam horas juntos, compondo músicas, cantando e tocando. Traçando o futuro. E... Matando aula também. Mas, isso era justificável, eles precisavam de tempo para ensaiar.

É claro, não viviam apenas de música, eram adolescentes também e uma nova profusão de sentimentos os invadia... Toda vez que a dúvida, os receios, ou qualquer outro sentimento que surgisse... Eles sabiam que podiam contar um com o outro, sempre.

Shindo correria em direção a casa do amigo, não fazia nem meia hora que recebera uma ligação urgente, onde o amigo dizia que precisava vê-lo rápido. Seu coração batia descompassado e um misto de curiosidade e preocupação invadiam o jovem de cabelos rosados. O que teria acontecido para Hiro ligar para ele, falando de uma maneira que ele nunca ouvira antes? Ele nunca tinha visto o amigo em tamanho descontrole.

Nakano esperava seu melhor amigo em seu apartamento, estava eufórico... Precisava contar e mostrar as novidades. Estava ansioso... Sem perceber puxou um cigarro do bolso, acendeu e levou-o a boca, tragando com calma.

- Droga, acho que viciei mesmo. – disse para si mesmo enquanto apagava o recém aceso cigarro em um cinzeiro. – E o Suuichi que não chega!

Foi quando ouviu as fortes batidas na porta, sorriu, antes de descer as escadas para abrir.

- O que houve? – perguntou Shindo, completamente sem ar.

- Tenho novidades. – disse puxando o outro para dentro do apartamento.

- Eu achei que algo ruim tivesse acontecido! – disse Shindo enchendo os olhos de lágrimas ao ver o amigo sorrir. - Não me assuste desse jeito Hiro!

- Desculpa! – disse enquanto bagunçava os cabelos rosados do outro. – Nem vai acreditar no que ganhei.

Suuichi apenas fungava.

Entraram no quarto e Hiro apontou algo, que estava em cima da cama, ainda coberto por uma capa. Seu sorriso aumentou ainda mais, enquanto seguia com o amigo para mostrar a novidade, ou melhor, a primeira delas.

- Veja isso Suuichi-kun. – disse tirando a capa do instrumento. – Uma guitarra, ganhei uma guitarra, aquela que te disse que era meu sonho.

A guitarra branca brilhou aos olhos de Shindo, que olhava o instrumento fascinado.

- LEGAL! – disse, os olhos brilhando.

- Muito legal! Uma ibanez branca, com esses detalhes, todinha pra mim! Você sabe como eu queria uma e ela é profissional. – colocou-a sobre os braços e fez um solo rápido, de uma música deles. – Sente o som Suuichi, perfeito... Olha esses efeitos. – Nakano dizia tudo com uma enorme animação.

Shindo observou o amigo, a girar e a fazer solos na guitarra nova. E, pela primeira vez reparou... Seu amigo era... Lindo. A calça largada, a camiseta por fechar os últimos botões, os cabelos longos vermelhos, os olhos verdes e o sorriso. Sacudiu a cabeça, enquanto abaixava o olhar... No que estava pensando a respeito de seu melhor amigo? Ele era um baka mesmo.

- Que foi? – Hiro perguntou, se aproximando e voltando a bagunçar os cabelos de Shindo.

- Nada não, esse solo foi muito bonito, só isso. – respondeu sem levantar os olhos.

Hiro olhou bem para o outro, sabia que estava mentindo... Conhecia bem seu amigo, bem demais. Seu melhor amigo, o brincalhão de todas as horas, sempre espontâneo e alegre... Com o sorriso a iluminar o rosto, os cabelos em um tão rosado que lhe davam um aspecto tão... tão inocente. Inconscientemente sentiu o rosto avermelhar e lutou para afastar os pensamentos. Ele só podia estar louco mesmo... Ou era o entusiasmo.

Foi nesse momento que o viu levantar o rosto, tirando as mechas de cabelo que insistiam em cair aos olhos, encarando-o tímido... Um olhar interrogativo, envergonhado e que pediam algo.

Não soube o que passou em sua mente, quando viu já puxava Suuichi, deixando a guitarra pender, sustentada apenas por seus ombros e com uma das mãos tirou a franja insistente dos olhos do amigo. Instantaneamente sua mão percorreu o rosto macio, acariciando-o, descendo até os lábios do outro traçando-o delicadamente com um de seus dedos.

Ergueu o rosto de Shindo e se aproximou devagar, os olhos de ambos se prenderam um no outro, provocando arrepios. Hiro abaixou levemente o rosto, fazendo os lábios se roçarem, como se a experimentar, a sentir a boca do companheiro.

Ficaram assim alguns segundos, os lábios apenas se roçando, quando Hiro finalmente o puxou para um beijo, um verdadeiro beijo.

Beijaram-se com vontade, uma vontade reprimida por ambos durante tanto tempo. Logo as línguas vasculhavam o território desconhecido, dançando juntas, brincando, descobrindo-se. Só se separaram devido a falta de ar, olhando ofegantes um para o outro.

- Hiro eu...

Suuichi ainda tentou falar, mas o sorriso safado e ao mesmo tempo meigo de Nakano o fez parar. Sorriu também. E em instantes estavam perdidos em outro beijo.

A guitarra foi deixada de lado e na escrivaninha um papel pairava, abandonado... Escrito nele, a outra novidade... A banda Bad Luck finalmente tinha sido descoberta e um novo futuro, onde seus sonhos se realizariam, aguardava por seus integrantes.

Mas, neste momento, apenas outra novidade importava... A novidade da descoberta. Onde dois jovens descobriam juntos, nos braços um do outro a outra face do amor.

FIM

**N.A**: Consegui! Nano-nano-daaaaaa! To feliz Consegui colocar no papel a minha idéia e ainda descobri mais alguém que gosta desses dois juntos! Momis, tá ai o desafio Gravitation, espero que goste de ler, tanto como eu gostei de escrever.

Não sei explicar, mais realmente gosto deles juntos, tem uma sintonia tão gostosa e inocente. Sem falar q o Hiro é TUDO de bom... Tinha de ser guitarrista né?

Bjos

Lithos de Lion


End file.
